INDIGO
by Baby Cho Lee
Summary: Hyukjae yang memiliki kemampuan 'spesial' sedih karena kedua orangtuanya tidak mempercayai 'kelebihan'nya itu. Hanya sahabat-sahabatnya yang dengan setia mau mendengar seluruh cerita dan keluh kesahnya, terutama seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sahabat. Orang yang sama sekali belum pernah bertemu muka dengannya / Warn! BL / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

"Temani aku bermain oppa. Ayooo"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya resah dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari wajah pucat gadis kecil yang tengah menggenggam kedua tangannya tersebut.

"Kenapa oppa diam saja?" Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa oppa tak mengingatku? Aku adalah anak yang kemarin oppa bawa ke rumah sakit. Ingat?"

Hyukjae kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa bohong!" Gadis kecil itu seketika menghempas kasar kedua tangan Hyukjae. "Oppa seharusnya mengingatku karena oppa yang menggendongku dan menyeka darah di keningku sambil berteriak memintaku untuk membuka mataku. Aku melihat semuanya oppa." Gadis kecil itu menatap Hyukjae dengan sorot penuh marah.

Hyukjae yang melihat perubahan itu tanpa sadar melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah dengan bibir bawah yang masih ia gigit.

"Kau pembohong oppa.. Kau pembohong!" Gadis kecil itu berteriak sangat keras sebelum tubuh kecilnya bergerak mendekati Hyukjae.

"Ja-jangan mendekat." Suara Hyukjae sedikit bergetar. Ia benar-benar takut dengan raut wajah gadis kecil itu, yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Kau harus mengingatku oppa.. Kau harus! Hahahaha" Tawa nyaring gadis itu membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergetar. Dan getaran itu semakin menjadi kala jaraknya dengan gadis itu semakin pendek.

"Kau harus menemaniku oppa... Kau harus menemaniku bermain disini... Hahahahaha"

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK"

.

.

.

.

.

INDIGO

.

.

By Baby Cho Lee

.

.

Genre : Supranatural, Romance

Rate : T

Warn : BL, typo (s) dll

Disclaimer : FF ini murni hasil imajinasi saya

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan nafas tersengal sambil meremas helaian rambut di bagian kepala depannya.

"Shit!" Umpatnya, saat menyadari hal apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Hyukie, ada apa nak?" Suara dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran terdengar dari arah depan pintu kamar Hyukjae yang Hyukjae kunci dari dalam. Suara ibunya. "Buka pintunya"

Hyukjae yang mulai bisa menetralkan deru nafasnya segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum tangannya meraih kunci dan memutarnya, lalu meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu bercat hitam tersebut.

Hal pertama yang Hyukjae lihat adalah ekspresi khawatir ibunya.

"Ada apa eomma?" Tanyanya dengan raut heran di wajahnya.

"Eomma yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu kepadamu. Kau kenapa? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Ibu satu anak itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati kening sang putra begitu basah oleh keringat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam tadi? Mengapa kau berkeringat sebanyak ini?" Tanyanya lagi, penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya tidur dan bermimpi buruk-Ani. Ada gadis kecil yang ingin mengajakku-"

"Gadis kecil?" Leeteuk-Ibu Hyukjae-segera memeriksa kamar anak tunggalnya tersebut setelah sang anak mengatakan 'gadis kecil' padanya.

Hyukjae yang bingung dengan sikap ibunya segera menyusul ibunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menarik tangan sang ibu ketika ibunya itu hendak berjongkok untuk memeriksa kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Eomma mencari apa? Apa ada barang eomma yang hilang?"

Leeteuk saat itu juga langsung menjewer telinga kanan Hyukjae.

"Aww~ Eomma! Kenapa menjewerku? Sakit..." rintih Hyukjae saat Leeteuk melepaskan jewerannya.

"Anak siapa yang kau bawa, hah? Kau menculik anak orang?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksud eomma apa? Anak siapa?"

Leeteuk semakin gemas dan kembali menjewer telinga Hyukjae, yang membuat pemuda bertubuh ramping itu mengaduh. "Kau bilang ada gadis kecil bukan? Eomma ingin tahu dia anak siapa? Darimana? Kenapa bisa mengenalmu yang selalu berada di dalam kamar ini?"

Hyukjae menepuk keningnya pelan. "Eomma tahu sendiri jika aku 'berbeda' bukan? Jadi anak kecil yang kumaksud-"

"Cukup!" Leeteuk menyela ucapan Hyukjae dengan nada bicara yang sedikit meninggi. "Eomma bosan mendengar bualanmu. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan bodohmu di kamar ini. Jika racauan anehmu semakin banyak, eomma tidak akan segan-segan membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa. Kau paham itu Lee Hyukjae?" Setelah itu Leeteuk berlalu dari hadapan sang anak dengan wajah kesal yang begitu kentara.

Sementara itu Hyukjae menghela nafas berat dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. "Aku hanya ingin membagi apa yang kurasakan padamu eomma. Dan aku tidak pernah membual." Ucapnya pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu berlalu menuju ranjangnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang.

Hyukjae mengamati pigura yang terletak di atas meja yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum miris kala manik matanya menatap dalam ketiga sosok yang ada di foto itu. Ayahnya-Lee Kangin, Ibunya-Lee Jungsoo yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk, dan yang terakhir adalah dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae mengambil pigura itu dan mengelus foto kedua orangtuanya. "Kalian selalu saja mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku. Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengerti diriku?" Setetes airmata terjatuh di atas permukaan pigura itu dan Hyukjae yang menyadarinya dengan cepat mengusap bekasnya di pipi lalu meletakkan kembali pigura itu di tempatnya semula.

"Dasar Hyukjae bodoh! Begitu saja menangis! Kau ini bukan perempuan, tak pantas menangis." Hyukjae menepuk kepalanya agak sedikit keras yang membuatnya mengernyit. "Haahhh..." Hyukjae berusaha menstabilkan emosinya dengan menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya melalui mulut berulang kali.

Tring!

Suara notifikasi dari ponselnya membuat Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya yang ia letakkan di sebelah bantal. Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat satu nama yang tiba-tiba saja pandangannya yang tadinya redup menjadi berbinar cerah.

 **From : Prince**

 **Apa kabar? Lama tidak berbincang denganmu :)**

Hyukjae tersenyum begitu matanya membaca sederet tulisan yang sopan dan ramah disaat yang bersamaan. Hyukjae kemudian mengetik balasannya.

 **To : Prince**

 **Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Jangan menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu formal denganku. Kita sudah bersahabat hampir 1 tahun. Gunakan gaya bahasa yang lebih santai saja, ok?**

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil menekan tombol 'send'

Tring!

 **From : Prince**

 **Aku baik. Senang mendengar kau baik-baik saja. Hahaha baiklah. Eum.. Bagaimana dengan Jia? Apa dia masih sering mengganggumu?**

Hyukjae berdecak. Ia mengetikkan balasannya dengan kecepatan mengetik yang luar biasa cepat. Tanda ia sedang kesal.

 **To : Prince**

 **Anak itu masih sering menggangguku. Sedikitnya 1 kali dalam seminggu ia selalu mendatangiku lewat mimpi dan berniat mengajakku pergi. Aku harus bagaimana?**

Hyukjae bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Namun ia menghentikan sumpah serapahnya di dalam hatinya ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang anak kecil yang seperti sedang bersembunyi di balik tirai kamarnya.

"Jangan menggangguku" gertak Hyukjae pelan. Seketika ada angin yang berhembus dan membuat tirai itu bergoyang dan saat itu juga bayangan itu menghilang.

Tring!

 **To : Prince**

 **Kau sering menjenguknya? Membawakannya permen? Kau bilang sebelum kejadian itu dia sempat bercerita padamu kalau dia suka permen bukan? Coba kau lakukan hal itu dengan rutin, seminggu sekali. Mungkin dengan begitu ia tidak akan mengganggumu.**

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya. "Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan hanya anak tersesat yang kebetulan kutolong. Dan hanya sekali. Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?" Monolog Hyukjae.

 **To : Prince**

 **Haruskah?**

Hyukjae mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil menunggu balasan dari sahabatnya itu.

Oh iya! Bicara mengenai 'Prince', Hyukjae dan Prince sama sekali belum pernah bertemu. Mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu di suatu forum online yang merupakan kumpulan dari anak-anak 'spesial' seperti Hyukjae, dan hubungan mereka yang awalnya canggung menjadi sedekat ini hingga akhirnya keduanya sepakat bertukar nomor telepon agar bisa berkomunikasi tanpa harus terkoneksi dengan internet.

Meskipun sama sekali belum pernah bertemu, Hyukjae sangat menyayangi Prince. Menurutnya, Prince adalah satu-satunya tempat ternyaman untuk bergantung. Tempat terbaiknya untuk berbagi cerita dan berkeluh kesah. Satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dirinya selain sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tring!

 **From : Prince**

 **Kau mau terus bermimpi buruk atau tidak? Coba kau ikuti saranku dulu. Siapa tahu berhasil. Jika tidak berhasil juga, aku akan membantumu.**

Senyum Hyukjae terkembang begitu saja ketika ia membaca kalimat terakhir.

 **To : Prince**

 **Sungguh? Itu artinya kita akan bertemu bukan? Oke! Aku memilih opsi dua. Ayo bantu aku!**

Hyukjae segera mengirim pesan itu dengan wajah sumringah.

Mengapa demikian?

Sebelumnya Hyukjae kerap kali mengajak sahabatnya ini bertemu karena ia begitu penasaran dengan sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Di akun SNSnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengunggah foto-fotonya, Foto yang digunakannya di SNS pun hanya foto hujan, dan ia tidak pernah menggantinya sama sekali.

Tring!

 **From : Prince**

 **Aku hanya akan memintamu menyebutkan tempat dimana Jia dimakamkan dan menanyakan disebelah mana kuburannya. Bukan seperti yang kau maksudkan.**

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya.

Apa ini? Apa dia baru saja ditolak? Lagi?

 **To : Prince**

 **Jadi kau menolakku? Lagi?**

Wajah Hyukjae yang sumringah seketika berubah menjadi keruh. Ia cemberut dan menendang-nendang udara dengan gerakan sedikit brutal.

Tring!

 **From : Prince**

 **Kau begitu ingin bertemu denganku? Belum waktunya sayang~**

Wajah Hyukjae memerah seketika. Antara tersipu malu dan marah.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengetikkan balasannya dengan gerakan super cepat.

 **To : Prince**

 **Ya! Aku namja! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!**

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia begitu kesal karena merasa harga dirinya sebagai namja terinjak-injak.

"Hell, aku namja, dia juga namja. Dia pikir aku gay? Tsk! " Umpat Hyukjae.

Tring!

Hyukjae membuka pesan itu dengan sedikit enggan. Ia yakin sahabatnya ini pasti akan menggodanya lagi.

 **From : Prince**

 **Bukankah sahabat-sahabatmu juga memanggilmu begitu? Aku juga sahabatmu bukan? Jadi aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggilmu ;)**

Hyukjae berdecak sebal.

Entahlah... Jika Prince yang memanggilnya demikian, ia merasakan hal yang lain. Rasanya tidak sama dengan ketika sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain memanggilnya demikian.

 **To : Prince**

 **Sudahlah. Terserah kau saja. Cukup sampai disini. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasku.**

Hyukjae segera mengirim pesan itu. Lalu setelahnya ia melemparkan ponselnya ke sisi kosong di sebelahnya. Ia masih kesal.

"Haahhh... Ada apa denganku?" Hyukjae memejamkan kedua matanya dan membawa kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. "Rasanya aneh sekali" gumamnya pelan. Tak lama kemudian, ia jatuh tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur terkikik geli. Ia menekan-nekan tombol-tombol yang ada di layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah-ubah, namun masih menyiratkan rasa senang, bahagia sekaligus puas.

"Belum waktunya sayangku. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Cup!" Laki-laki itu mengecup sebuah nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. 'My Love'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

INDIGO

.

.

By Baby Cho Lee

.

.

Rate : T

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae

Genre :

Supernatural, Romance

Warn :

BL, typo(s), dll

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap kesal buku penuh coretan dihadapannya.

Hah? Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa perkembangan dari rumus sesederhana ini bisa menjadi kompleks seperti ini? Dimana salahnya? Kenapa hasilnya jauh melenceng dari yang seharusnya? Ugh!

"Hyuk." Sebuah tepukan dan panggilan untuknya membuatnya sedikit terkesiap dan membuatnya menoleh ke orang tersebut.

"Ada apa Min? Aku sedang pusing." Hyukjae memijat pelipis kanannya. "Kenapa guru ini senang sekali melihat kita seperti ini? Bukankah lebih mudah jika ia mengajarkan rumus-rumus sialan ini pada kita? Kenapa harus membuat kita menderita dengan mempelajari sendiri rumus-rumus ini baru akan menjelaskannya setelah kita mengerti?"

Lee Sungmin-pemuda yang tidak kalah manis dari Hyukjae itu tersenyum. "Kalau kau belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, kau pasti bisa. Ini sebenarnya lebih gampang dari yang kau kira."

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gampang katamu? Darimana gam-Tunggu!" Hyukjae memandangi Sungmin dengan mata yang menyipit. "Pacarmu pasti sudah mengajarkanmu tentang materi ini bukan? Ck! Kau tega sekali membiarkan sahabatmu ini berpusing ria mengerjakan tugas dari pak tua itu." Hyukjae menatap gurunya yang berdiri di pojok kelas dengan tatapan kesal.

"He-hei.. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengajarkan, tapi kulihat dari tadi kau melamun. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah?"

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu." Hyukjae melirik ke arah pintu. Ia melihat sekelebat bayangan tangan anak-anak disana, yang mendadak membuatnya geram. "Shit! Bocah itu"

Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya. "Siapa? Bocah bernama Jia itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Aku masih mempertimbangkan saran Prince. Hufth... Apa aku harus merelakan uang jajanku lagi? Aku masih harus menabung untuk membeli kado untuk eomma"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau kemarin chatting dengan Prince?"

"Aniya... Bukan chatting, tapi SMS"

"Whoaa~~" Sungmin berseru pelan, takut gurunya yang kolot itu menghukumnya dan Hyukjae jika mereka ketahuan mengobrol di jam belajar. "Perkembangan yang bagus."

Hyukjae melotot. "Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Kami bertukar nomor supaya kami bisa mengobrol tanpa harus terkoneksi dengan internet."

"Tapi kenapa tidak telepon saja? Kurasa mengobrol langsung akan lebih seru bila dibandingkan dengan berbalas text"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Dia menolak"

Sungmin menggerutu. "Huh! Sok misterius sekali Prince itu. Aku jadi kesal."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. Setuju dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"Oh iya Hyuk! Aku lupa! Dari kabar yang kudengar, katanya hari ini sekolah kita akan kedatangan siswa baru."

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan wajah malas. "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja Hyuk. Ish! Kau ini..." Sungmin menyikut pelan lengan kanan Hyukjae. "Menurutmu yeoja atau namja?" Tanya Sungmin.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bohong! Kau pasti tahu. Kau punya kemampuan spesial bukan?" Sungmin menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan memohon. "Katakan saja Hyuk~ Aku hanya ingin merasakan euphoria orang 'spesial' seperti dirimu."

Hyukjae mendesah kesal. "Baiklah, dia namja."

"Whoahh~~" Sungmin bersorak gembira.

"Ya! Jangan genit. Ingat! Kau punya pacar." Hyukjae menekankan kata-katanya yang terakhir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Kyuhyun. Tenang saja." Sungmin melemparkan wink-nya pada Hyukjae, yang membuat Hyukjae mendengus. "Lalu yang selanjutnya Hyuk, bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Ah! Maksudku, apakah wajahnya lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun? Lebih putih? Apa badannya lebih bagus dari Kyuhyun? Lebih tinggi? Lebih-"

"Ya! Kau ini. Kenapa banyak sekali? Memangnya kau polisi? Seperti ingin menangkap penjahat saja meminta ciri-ciri fisiknya."

Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu Hyuk."

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kesal. "Pertama, wajah. Mungkin bisa dikategorikan setara dengan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kedua, kulitnya tidak lebih putih dari Kyuhyun."

Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Ketiga, badannya lebih bagus dari Kyuhyun menurutku-"

"APA?"

Ucapan Sungmin yang cukup keras tersebut mengundang teman-teman mereka yang lain menoleh ke arah Sungmin, termasuk guru mereka yang sedari tadi berdiri santai di pojok kelas. Guru itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam, yang membuat Sungmin mendadak kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Namun sebelum guru itu berjalan ke arah Sungmin, pintu kelas mereka diketuk dari luar. Yang membuat guru laki-laki yang terkenal sangat disiplin itu mau tak mau berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa seorang guru perempuan dengan ramah, yang membuat seisi kelas dengan mudahnya membalas sapaan sang guru. "Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Pindahan dari Mokpo. Silahkan nak." Guru itu mempersilahkan siswa baru itu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Seorang laki-laki yang telah menggunakan seragam lengkap seperti Hyukjae dan teman-temannya berjalan dengan langkah pelan memasuki kelas. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum menyapa teman-teman barunya. "Annyeong haseyo. Nama saya Lee Donghae. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya sopan, sambil membungkukkan badannya selama beberapa detik.

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut melihat anak itu. "Mokpo? Lee Donghae?" Hyukjae bergumam pelan. Namun Sungmin yang merupakam chairmate-nya bisa mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Hyukjae.

"Kau mengenalnya Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatnya Min?" Hyukjae masih menatap lekat siswa baru bernama Lee Donghae itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Anak nakal itu... Dia kembali berkumpul dengan kita."

"Huh? Anak nakal?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang Hyukjae maksud. "Ah! Bocah ikan itu maksudmu? Orang yang sudah menginjak-injak kita di masa lalu? Tsk! Kenapa dia kembali? Padahal aku sudah senang dia kembali ke tempat asalnya." Sungmin meniup poninya yang sudah memanjang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Donghae menoleh ke arah mereka dengan wajah sumringah.

"Wohoo~ Aku bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Sepertinya hari-hariku akan menyenangkan." Ucap Donghae dalam hati dengan senyum remeh yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

"Dasar orangtua botak tak berperasaan! Brengsek!" Untaian sumpah serapah mengalun dengan lancarnya dari bibir penuh semerah cherry itu.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Sana pergi sendiri. Jangan bersama kami." Timpal seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

"Ya! Bocah! Berani sekali kau padaku. Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" Hyukjae yang kesal menjadi bertambah kesal mendengar ucapan itu.

"Aku ini hoobae-mu yang bisa melampaui dirimu dalam hal apa saja, terutama kemampuan otak dan tinggi badan."

Hyukjae semakin menggeram kesal. Namun sebelum bibirnya kembali melontarkan sumpah serapah, siulan seseorang terdengar di sebelah mereka.

"Halo~ Kita bertemu lagi."

Sungmin dan Hyukjae seketika memasang raut tidak senang mereka ke orang yang baru saja menyapa mereka tersebut.

"Hai labu gendut. Hai stroberi cacingan."

Sungmin dan Hyukjae menggeram tertahan, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya bisa menatap bingung laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lalu kau?" Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Apa kau bodyguard kedua makhluk lemah ini? Ckckck kasihan sekali." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi prihatin yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan bergaul dengan mereka. Lihat! Postur tubuhmu bagus. Terlihat gagah. Jangan sampai tertular penyakit cengeng mereka. Tidak lucu bukan gentleman seperti dirimu menangis seperti bayi?" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundak kanan Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa~" ucapnya, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mereka.

Hyukjae yang tidak tahan lagi menahan gejolak emosinya hendak berlari mengejar Donghae. Namun Sungmin yang bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu segera mencekal tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku Min! Aku ingin memukul wajahnya itu. Menyebalkan sekali! Dasar ikan busuk!" Hyukjae meronta, meminta Sungmin melepaskan tangannya.

"Hyuk, tenangkan dirimu. Ini masih di sekolah. Kalau ketahuan berkelahi kau bisa di skors. Atau, kau mau mendapat hukuman seperti yang pak tua tadi berikan pada kita berdua?"

Hyukjae berhenti meronta lalu mengangguk pelan. "Arraseo. Tapi lihat saja nanti. Kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya, akan kupukul wajah sialannya!" Geram Hyukjae sebelum ia, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka.

.

"Ya! Paket stroberi ini milikku!" Hyukjae berteriak pada laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya.

Donghae tersenyum mengejek pada Hyukjae. "Apa kau bilang? Milikmu? Aku duluan yang mendapatkannya. Kau beli makanan yang lain saja. Sana, Sana." Donghae menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya, menahan kesal. "Kau yang merebutnya dari tanganku. Kembalikan!" Hyukjae berusaha menggapai bungkusan di tangan Donghae.

"Aku sudah membayarnya. Jadi ini tetap milikku. Wlee~" Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hyukjae sebelum mengambil sekotak susu stroberi dan meminumnya di depan Hyukjae. "Waaa~ Mashita~" Donghae bergaya seperti bintang iklan susu di televisi dan menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan mengejek.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah padam. Dengan segala kekesalan yang dirasakannya ia menunjuk wajah Donghae dan berteriak lantang. "Dasar ikan busuk! Awas kau! Aku akan me-"

Sret!

Sekelebat bayangan yang terlihat di belakang tubuh Donghae seketika membuat Hyukjae bungkam. Tangannya yang menunjuk Donghae turun dengan lemas. Hyukjae juga melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya menunjukkan kekesalan yang luar biasa mendadak pias, dengan binar ketakutan di matanya.

"Pe-pergi" ucap Hyukjae lirih.

Donghae yang melihat perubahan sikap Hyukjae, mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung. Ia kemudian menatap sekeliling mereka sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Hyukjae.

 _'Ada apa dengan anak ini?'_ Ucap Donghae dalam hati.

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae dan sedikit mendorong tubuh ramping itu.

"Hanya karena ini saja kau sampai berekspresi seperti ini? Ck! Kau ini benar-benar cengeng. Tidak berubah." Donghae kembali menyungggingkan senyum remehnya. "Ini. Ambillah." Donghae menggenggam tangan kanan Hyukjae dan meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya ke telapak tangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku ini laki-laki sejati. Jadi harus mengalah dengan yang lebih lemah. Jadi ini untukmu saja." Donghae menepuk bahu Hyukjae sebelum melangkah menjauhi Hyukjae yang masih bingung dengan sikap Donghae.

Sedetik kemudian Hyukjae baru menyadari apa yang Donghae katakan.

"Cengeng? Laki-laki sejati? Laki-laki lemah?" Gumam Hyukjae pelan. "Jadi dia menganggapku lemah? Cengeng? Begitu?" Hyukjae menggeram. "Yaaa~ Awas kau ikan busuuuk~" Teriak Hyukjae penuh emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

INDIGO

.

.

By Baby Cho Lee

.

.

Rate : T

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae

Genre :

Supernatural, Romance

Warn :

BL, typo(s), dll

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhhh" Hyukjae menghela nafasnya begitu kakinya berhenti melangkah. Manik hitamnya menatap malas nisan dihadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia berjongkok.

"Ini.. Kubawakan permen susu untukmu. Kau menyukainya, bukan?" Hyukjae meletakkan 2 bungkus permen biasa dan 1 permen loli. "Jangan mengganggu tidurku lagi. Arrachi?" Hyukjae mengelus nisan bernamakan 'Song Jia' sebelum beranjak meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut.

Ketika melewati persimpangan jalan, Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya mengedar kesana kemari, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" Gumamnya sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Namun...

Sret!

"Huwaaa!" Hyukjae memekik kaget. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh terjengkang kalau saja tadi ia terlambat menguasai diri.

Seorang gadis kecil muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Gomawo oppa." Seorang gadis kecil bergaun putih dengan rambut lurusnya yang terurai indah tersenyum begitu tulus pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau siapa? Kau berterima kasih untuk apa? Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun pada gadis kecil sepertimu" _'kecuali pada bocah yang sudah meninggal itu'_ lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Oppa lupa lagi?" Tanya gadis kecil itu, ambigu.

Hyukjae semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau ini sedang membicarakan apa anak manis?" Hyukjae mengelus helaian lembut berwarna hitam legam itu.

"Ini Jia"

"Hah?" Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya. "Mungkin kau salah orang." Ekspresi di wajah Hyukjae berubah drastis. Kini ia kembali beraut datar seperti biasa dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Oppa tidak percaya?" Tanya gadis itu. Ia memacu langkah kecilnya agar bisa memperpendek jaraknya dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kaki yang masih melangkah dengan kecepatan yang sama. "Jia yang pernah kutemui sudah tidak ada. Seingatku dia juga tidak seperti dirimu. Lagipula tadi aku menyentuh rambutmu. Jadi kesimpulannya, kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku."

Anak kecil yang mengaku bernama Jia itu tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Pasti kau tadi menguntitku ke pemakaman dan melihatku ke makam Jia. Kudengar penduduk disekitar sini suka sekali mengganggu peziarah dengan berpura-pura menjadi dia yang sudah meninggal dan meminta uang. Huh! Aku tidak akan tertipu tipuan murahan seperti itu." Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba merasa kesal, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat bocah kecil yang ada di belakangnya tanpa sengaja menabraknya.

"Nah... Lihat! Kau bahkan menabrakku." Hyukjae tersenyum remeh. "Dengar ya anak manis, apa yang orang-orang lakukan itu tidak baik. Itu namanya penipuan. Kau bisa masuk penjara, kau tahu?" Hyukjae menyentil dahi gadis kecil itu yang membuat anak itu mengusap dahinya. "Kalau tujuanmu hanya untuk mendapatkan permen seperti yang kuberikan pada Jia, aku bisa memberikannya untukmu tanpa kau harus berpura-pura seperti ini. Cukup dengan memintanya padaku, aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya. Merogoh saku ranselnya dan mengeluarkan 2 permen loli ukuran sedang.

"Nah, ini untukmu. Minggu depan akan kubawakan lebih banyak lagi. Kau tidak perlu membual padaku lagi. Annyeong~"

Hyukjae melenggang pergi begitu saja setelah ia memberikan 2 permen loli pada gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itu menatap permen loli di tangannya sejenak, sebelum menatap Hyukjae hingga sosok bertubuh ramping itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang berubah menjadi kesal.

"Ugh! Bukan ini maksudku." Geramnya sambil menatap permen loli di tangannya.

.

.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu ketika dirasa nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursinya.

"Kau kenapa Hyuk? Seperti dikejar setan saja." Celetuk Sungmin yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya sebelum Hyukjae datang.

"Aku berlari dari rumah"

"MWO?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. "Kau gila? Rumahmu lumayan jauh dari sini. Kenapa tidak naik bus saja?"

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kalau aku punya uang, mana mungkin aku mau berlari jauh-jauh dari rumahku kemari?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Hyukjae menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Bukankah sudah pernah kuceritakan padamu? Sekarang aku wajib ke makam Jia seminggu sekali untuk memberinya salam dan permen susu kesukaannya. Kau lupa?"

"Ohh..." Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk menjemputmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau pasti dijemput pacar evilmu. Aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuanmu. Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk." Ucap Hyukjae dengan raut jutek di wajahnya.

"Obat nyamuk?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya.. Sepasang nyamuk yang sedang memadu kasih."

Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Hyukjae.

"Lalu, bagaimana setelah kau ke makam anak itu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, setelah aku keluar dari area pemakaman, ada gadis kecil yang mengaku bernama Jia."

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan penuh minat. "Ceritakan padaku!" Serunya, tak sabar.

Hyukjae menggendikkan bahunya. "Kurasa dia salah satu dari kumpulan orang yang suka menipu peziarah."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kabar itu? Penduduk disekitar sana yang berpura-pura menjadi hantu orang yang sudah meninggal."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, bukankah kita bisa mengenalinya dari wajah dan perawakannya? Kalau memang kerabatnya, pasti tidak akan mudah tertipu, bukan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Tapi sayangnya, kebanyakan dari peziarah adalah orang-orang yang penakut. Jadi mereka langsung mengiyakan jika ada yang meminta pada mereka tanpa repot-repot mau meminta mereka memperlihatkan wajah mereka yang biasanya mereka tundukkan ketika melakukan aksinya. Untuk perawakannya juga begitu. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengenali dengan jelas karena sebagian besar akal dan pikirannya dikuasai perasaan takut." Hyukjae menghela nafas sejenak. "Dan terkadang juga penipu-penipu itu berpura-pura kerasukan arwah jika korbannya terlihat tak yakin dengan penampilan mereka. Yah... Intinya mereka menipu dengan menggunakan berbagai cara agar meyakinkan dan mendapat sejumlah uang dari peziarah."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu kemarin? Apa anak itu meminta sejumlah uang padamu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya memberinya 2 permen loli rasa susu." Hyukjae memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum kembali berucap. "Aku juga menjanjikan akan membawakannya permen seperti apa yang kuberikan pada Jia di setiap kunjunganku nanti. Kasihan sekali anak sekecil itu sudah diajari hal yang tidak-tidak. Hufth..."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin kalau anak itu bukan Jia?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Kemarin aku mengusap rambutnya. Dia juga menabrak kakiku ketika aku berhenti berjalan secara tiba-tiba. Jika dia arwah, aku tidak mungkin bisa menyentuhnya bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Yah, semoga saja setelah mengunjungi Jia beberapa kali, anak itu berhenti mengganggu hidupmu."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Semoga saja."

.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya lelah. Wajahnya penuh peluh. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat berantakan. Dasinya miring. Seragamnya juga cukup kusut.

Terang saja! Karena Hyukjae harus pulang dengan cara yang sama dengan saat ia pergi ke sekolah tadi. Namun kali ini ia tidak berlari. Hanya berjalan kaki saja. Namun panas terik matahari dan angin yang berhembus cukup kuat baik yang berhembus secara alami ataupun karena ada kendaraan yang melaju kencang, cukup untuk membuat penampilan seorang Lee Hyukjae menjadi seberantakan ini.

"Aku pulang~"

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya.

Dimana ibunya? Kenapa tidak ada yang membalas salamnya?

"Kau baru pulang eoh?" Kehadiran sesosok pria paruh baya dengan setelan formal sedikit mengejutkan Hyukjae.

"Appa? Tumben sekali appa pulang sebelum jam pulang kantor." Hyukjae melirik jam dinding yang terpasang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Appa hanya mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal." Sang ayah memperlihatkan sebuah map berwarna kuning. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa begitu berantakan?" Kangin menatap putra tunggalnya dengan pandangan heran. Ia tahu persis jika putranya ini sangat menyukai kebersihan dan kerapian, bukan yang berantakan dan terlihat sedikit tak bersih seperti ini.

"Umm... Tadi sebelum pulang ada latihan menari. Aku lupa membawa baju ganti, jadi terpaksa menari dengan seragam ini." Hyukjae mengembangkan cengirannya yang membuat ayahnya menggelengkan kepala.

Ya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sementara ini. Berbohong demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Daripada ia berterus terang dan mendapat sejumlah kata yang menyakiti hatinya dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan cintai.

"Ya sudah. Ganti baju dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Setelah itu makanlah. Appa harus kembali ke kantor." Kangin menepuk pundak sang anak sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya, suara Hyukjae menginterupsinya, yang membuatnya kembali berbalik menghadap Hyukjae.

"Appa tidak makan?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Tidak nak. Tadi sebelum kau datang, appa sudah makan." Kangin mengembangkan senyum penuh wibawanya. "Oh iya, eomma-mu menginap di rumah halmeoni selama 5 hari. Halmeoni sakit."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan appa harus pergi ke Jeju besok. Mungkin akan menginap selama 5 hari juga karena appa harus mengawasi secara langsung proyek disana."

Hyukjae terkejut mendengarnya. "Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah besar, nak. Sudah 17 tahun. Kau pasti bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri selama appa dan eomma tak ada di rumah. Kami percaya padamu." Kangin mendekati Hyukjae dan menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu Hyukjae. "Eomma meninggalkan uang di atas kulkas. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk membeli makanan dan cemilan selama kami tak ada. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi appa dan eomma. Dan nanti jika appa belum pulang saat jam makan malam, kau tak perlu menunggu appa. Makan saja duluan. Arrachi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Tapi appa, jika aku melihat-"

"Jangan membahas itu lagi Lee Hyukjae" Kangin memperingatkan. Yang membuat Hyukjae menunduk.

Kangin menatap jam dinding. "Appa harus berangkat sekarang. Baik-baik lah di rumah. Appa pergi dulu." Kangin mengusap bahu Hyukjae sejenak sebelum pergi meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya itu seorang diri.

Hyukjae menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sebelum ia menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang mengantarkannya ke lantai dua rumah itu. Tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

Cklek!

"Annyeong~" Kebiasaan Hyukjae ketika memasuki kamarnya.

"Annyeong~" Hyukjae segera mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk ketika ada yang menyahuti ucapannya.

Matanya membulat terkejut kala matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan yang duduk manis di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka monyet kesayangannya.

"Y-ya! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini? Siapa kau?" Hyukjae menatap horror gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya tersebut.

"Tunggu!" Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya sedikit mendekati gadis kecil itu dan menatap lekat wajah polos sekaligus manis tersebut. Matanya memperhatikan detail wajah dan perawakan gadis kecil itu dengan pikirannya yang bekerja keras untuk mengingat sesuatu tentang anak ini.

"Eung? Ada apa?" Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa kecil dengan mata bulat yang tak pernah berhenti menatap Hyukjae dan segala tingkah laku laki-laki bertubuh ramping tersebut.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Hyukjae menunjuk gadis kecil itu dengan telunjuk yang berada sekitar 3 sentimeter dari hidung gadis kecil tersebut.

Krauk!

"Ahhh... Kenapa kau menggigit jariku? Yak! Lepaskan!" Hyukjae berteriak heboh dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, sedangkan gadis kecil tadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah melihat ekspresi dan tingkah laku Hyukjae yang menurutnya lucu.

"Ya! Diam kau!" Bentak Hyukjae kesal.

Gadis kecil itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dan kembali tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau kemari? Dan, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam sini?" Hyukjae masih penasaran dengan adanya anak ini di kamar tercintanya, karena Hyukjae selalu mengunci kamarnya dan membawa kuncinya jika ia pergi ke luar rumah.

"Katanya tadi sudah ingat aku siapa. Coba tebak!" Gadis kecil itu terlihat begitu antusias menunggu Hyukjae buka suara.

Hyukjae hendak menjawab, tetapi ia kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau ini membuatku pusing saja. Ya, baiklah. Sepertinya kau anak yang kemarin sore mengagetkanku."

Gadis kecil iti mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau ada di rumah ini? Apalagi di dalam kamarku? Kau masuk lewat mana? Apa kau sedang tersesat di daerah sini, jadi kau masuk ke dalam rumah orang tanpa ijin?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang. Aku Jia."

Kali ini Hyukjae yang menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang, jangan membual lagi dihadapanku." Hyukjae menatap anak itu dengan raut serius di wajahnya. "Kau tahu? Berbohong itu dosa. Berbohong juga bisa membuatmu tertimpa banyak masalah, bahkan bisa sampai dipenjara. Jadi jangan berbohong lagi. Arrachi?" Hyukjae menghela napas sejenak. "Sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

Anak itu menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia sedang kesal. "Aku tidak bohong. Apa oppa tidak percaya padaku? Oppa mau bukti?"

Hyukjae terlihat ragu. Ia membayangkan mimpi-mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini, lalu ia beralih menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya.

'Kalau dia memang Jia, tidak mungkin seperti ini bukan? Penampilannya terlalu berbeda.' Gumam Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" Gadis kecil itu kembali bertanya.

"Umm... Ya... Baiklah... Kalau begitu coba tunjuk-"

"Baaa~~"

"WAAAAA~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
